The Millenium Alliance
by Garfakcy-chan
Summary: It's always the same. You think it's finally over but it just can't be right? A new threat has come to the B-DaWorld and Yamato and the gang must put a stop to it, but they're not alone. An old friend of Wen arrives and old feelings are sparked.
1. Chapter 1

Hi peoples! I've got a new fic for you! This was co-written by Irisuchanu. It's an RP we have been doing for a while now. We hope you like!

Gar-chan: Yay! I finally got off my lazy butt and did this!

Wen: But you did this on the computer so wouldn't you have to be on your butt?

Gar-chan: Oh! You know what I mean!

Wiane: Oh Wen, don't act stupid.

Irisu-chan: But she isn't lazy, she did almost all the hard work to make the story ;)

Gar-chan: Aw! *huggles* thankies!

Wen: Am I supposed to hug Wiane too?

Irisu-chan: *hugs back* welcomies~ ^w^

Wiane: *Blushes* If you want too..?

Wen: Okay! *glomps Wiane*

Gar-chan: Aw!

Wiane: *Blushes more and hugs back*

Irisu-chan: Aw! How cute!

Gar-chan: Well, let's leave those two alone. On with the story!

Disclaimer: Battle B-Daman does not belong to me or Irisu-chan, but Wiane and Zoey are hers!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A girl with brown hair sighed and wiped her forehead on the back of her glove. "Wah! It's so hot!" she sighed with relief when she noticed a strangely cat-shaped building that she was coming up to.

Wiane walked into Mie's Café and sat by the bar, looking very tired.

Lienna bounced up to the bar. "Hello!" she said smiling. "Can I help you?"

Wiane nodded. "Yeah, can I have a sardine sandwich and some water please?"

Lienna smiled. "Coming up!" she left the other girl who put her head into her hands and sighed.

Wen came up to the table. "Here's your ord-Waine!?" he said, shocked when he saw who was sitting at the table.

Wiane looked up tiredly upon hearing Wen's voice. "Huh? Wen!?" she smiled. "What are you doing here?!"

Wen smiled. "Working, what about you? You look tired."

Wiane grinned sheepishly. "Traveling through the desert isn't easy, especially without water..." Wen anime fell.

"Why the heck are you doing that? You hate the desert!

Wiane rubbed the back of her head. "I actually don't know..." she sweat dropped. "I guess I want to try it out sometime." Wen sighed. "The last time you tried that you came back within the hour complaining of the heat."

Wiane grinned. "Yeah... well, I forgot the water..."

"That is kind of important!"

Wiane sweatdropped. "I know... And you are working?" Wiane laughed. "That's very rare, but anyways, it's good to see you again. It's been a long time!" she finished with a smile.

Wen huffed at her. "Why is it so rare to see me working? I worked in Liken, though not many people are willing to hire a twelve year old."

Wiane leaned back in her chair. "Yeah, okay, but sometimes you weren't very handy because you were always looking at the girls... Anyways! Can I have my food now? I'm starving!"

Wen put the food on the table. "I was not always staring at girls!"

Wiane snickered. "Don't try to hide it Wen! I know you!"

Wen grinned. "I never said you didn't."

Lienna came stomping over. "Wen! Can you hurry up! It is rush hour you know!" Suddenly, she spied Wiane and her eyes narrowed. "Who's she?"

Wiane smiled and held out her hand. "I'm Wiane. And you're?"

Lienna ignored Wiane's outstretched hand. "I'm Lienna. Do you know Wen?"

"She's my friend from Liken." Wen said.

Wiane nodded. "Yeah, I know him. He's a friend. How do you know him?"

Lienna, still half glaring at the girl in front of her, answered. "He's friends with my brother."

Wiane nodded and shifted nervously under Lienna's gaze. "I see..."

Wen decided it was time to change the subject. He turned to Wiane. "Headed any where in particular?"

Wiane giggled. "Nope! I just love traveling!" She smiled widely. "And you staying here, working?"

Wen: For a while yeah. Ya know there's a B-Daman Tournament coming up. That's where we're headed

Wiane beamed. "Really? Great! Then I'm coming too!"

Wen smiled. "I was hoping you'd say that. You'll have to bunk with Lienna if that's okay." Lienna huffed.

"You mean I can stay here?" Wiane asked.

"Sure."

Lienna took hold of Wen's arm and gave it a tug. "Wen, we have other tables to serve."

Wen sighed and nodded. "Um, sure. See ya Wiane."

Wiane waved. "Oh, sure, bye..."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Okay, what'd you peoples think? You like? You no like? Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, here's chapter two! Once again this was an Rp so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes! Co-written by irisuchanu!

*Later*

Wen sat next to Wiane who was sitting on the window sill. "Sorry about before, Lienna's pushy sometimes."

"Nah, it's ok." Wiane looked at the sky. "Are you and Lienna good friends?"

Wen looked thoughtful. "Yeah I guess."

"I see..." Wiane looked down.

"What's wrong?" Wen asked.

Wiane looked at him. "...Nothing. You've visited Liken lately?" She placed her hand accidentally on his without noticing.

Wen blushed. "Uh, yeah, while we were fighting Marda B. Where are you traveling then too? I saw your mom but she said you weren't there."

Wiane looked surprised. "My mom said that? I guess she then was shopping in Liken because, we don't live there anymore." She looked down at their hands. "Oh, sorry!" She took her hand back and looked the other way, blushing.

Wen blushed. "It's fine. So, when did you leave Liken? You were still living there when Li and I left."

Wiane blushed. "Uhm... I think we went some months after you guys went to the Shadow Alliance. I wanted to say goodbye, but you guys were already gone...And the Shadow Alliance is hard to find too."

Wen smiled. "Tell me about it. Sorry we left so suddenly. I wanted to say good bye but we were afraid we wouldn't be able to find the headquarters again."

"It's ok, I was just sad when I heard you guys were gone... The people were worried about you two though. But I told them not to worry!" she smiled. "I knew you guys wanted to go there to become stronger and good B-DaPlayers."

"I really missed you while we were training though. Li's always practicing with those talismans of his and Enjyu's all about power. The only way to have a decent conversation with him is to have a B-DaBattle."

'_Ah! He missed me... I guess Lienna's not the only girl he likes then.'_ Wiane thought. "Really? You just couldn't talk with them?"

Wen shook his head. "Nah, Enjyu's a blabber mouth and Li's too serious. Gray was there but we didn't talk a lot because he was always mad about the whole kidnapping-the-sister thing. I was hoping you'd be at winners."

Wiane smiled. "Guess you didn't have someone to talk too huh? No... My mom didn't let me go; she said I was too young."

Wen crossed his arms. "Li was nine years old! Well, your mom _**is**_ the crazy protective parent. I forgot."

Wiane sighed. "I know, I know!" another sigh. "If my mom wasn't that protective, I probably would have gone to the tournament earlier or, joined the Shadow Alliance too."

Wen grinned. "Well, I ended up quitting anyway. I didn't like cheating to get what I wanted. I also felt really bad about imprisoning Lienna so Gray would join."

"Oh... So the Shadow Alliance wasn't that big success." She stretched. "Well! Good I didn't join up anyway!"

Wen laughed. "Yeah, but it still would've been cool if you were there. You'd be the only girl other than Lienna and she was being mind controlled."

"Mind controlled?! Why?"

Wen rested his head in his hands and looked up at the ceiling. "Marda B wanted control of everything and since Gray and Lienna wouldn't join willingly he controlled Lienna so Gray had to join in order to protect her. He didn't control us because we joined willingly." He closed his eyes and laughed a little. "Though I was surprised Ababa didn't convince Marda B to control me because I was always talking back to him.

"I see..." Wiane smiled. "Glad he didn't do that!" she laughed and looked at him.

" Me too. Lienna got over it pretty fast, though Gray still blames Enjyu. Lienna's really nice."

Wiane looked down at her lap. "Oh... I see. So you like her?"

Wen shrugged. "Yeah, I guess. She's a great friend. Enjyu has a massive crush on her though."

Wiane's head snapped up and her eyes brightened. "Oh really! And she likes him back?"

Wen shrugged again. "Not sure. She seems to hate him but she could be playing hard to get. Or maybe she likes someone else."

Wiane's face saddened again. "Ah, so she plays hard to get, huh?... Could be... that she would like... you?"

Wen blinked a few times. "Me? I don't know I've never really thought about her like that. I mean, I joke about it sometimes but she's only a friend."

Wiane sighed in relief. "Ah, I see... good... I mean! Good that she likes Enjyu and he…her and that stuff!" Wiane laughed nervously. "Uhm. " she coughed a few times and blushed.

Wen sweat dropped. "Yeah, so what about you? Any boyfriend?"

"Not really, but let's say I'm pretty popular with the boys in Trinten. They kind of walk after me like dogs."

Wen laughed. "Hah! That sounds like Liken all over again!"

Wiane laughed a little as well. "Yeah! But remember I live in Trinten now, huh?"

Wen rested his chin on his hands, balancing his elbows on his knees. "Yeah. It's gonna be weird to go back to Liken and not have you there. You were probably the most interesting thing there. And the only girl that didn't try to hang on me."

Wiane blushed. "Really?... Well, I have to say that Trinten isn't that fun as in Liken."

Wen groaned and leaned back. "All the girls in Liken are the damsel-in-distress type. You're more of a Super Girl type. Lienna's a dominatrix type." He laughed. "I hope Enjyu knows what he's getting himself into."

Wiane giggled behind her hand. "Yeah, your right! You were a kind of girl-magnet there and the most of them were always bugging you! ...It was funny to see. Hey! You're still playing the 'super-hero' all the time?"

Wen huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "It wasn't playing! And may I remind you who made the outfit? And who ran around with a cape and mask as well?"

"Eh?! I- I wasn't doing that! I NEVER played the hero! You were always playing the hero and so the most of the girls liked you."

Wen smirked. "Actually, there was that one time when you were high on sugar…"

Wiane hurriedly tried to cover his mouth. "Shhhh! That was a long long LONG time ago!"

"But it never gets old! I still have pictures." Wen laughed.

"Wen… Don't you even dare!" her faced heated as she got angry.

Wen faked innocence. "Whatever do you mean?"

"Nothing! Before I give you any ideas!" she looked away with a kind of angry face.

Wen snickered. "I also have pictures from the swimming pool incident…"

"And can I ask you... How did you even get those pictures?!"

Wen grinned. "Camera phones are such wonderful things…"

"I see..." She gave him a quick glare and then blew into her hands from the cold.

Wen looked concerned. "Are you cold?"

"Only my hands" she said, sweat dropping.

"Here." Wen reached over and took her hands in his.

Wiane blushed and looked at their hands. "Thanks..."

Wen blushed too. "No problem."

Wiane looked at him. "You're a very good friend. And I missed you a lot when you were at the Shadow Alliance."

"I missed you a lot too. You're my best friend."

Wiane smiled and put her head on his shoulder. "You're mine too..."

Wen smiled back. "I never want to let anything happen to you. I don't know what I'd do."

"Really? Hey, but you know! I'm always a kind of adventurous. But I'm also very careful. So you don't have to worry about me so much, okay?"

"Yeah, I know I don't but I can't help it. I don't want to loose you."

Wiane smiled. "It's good to hear that you care about me. And I know you doing dangerous stuff sometimes too, so I wanna say, try to be more careful okay?"

Wen sighed. "I will. I just get a little carried away sometimes."

Wiane giggled. "I know that."

"Probably better then anyone, even Li."

Wiane leaned back against the window. "Yeah, I guess. How is he doing anyway?"

"Good, I guess. He's like Mie's little helper. It's funny." He shifted one of his legs up onto the window sill and leaned an elbow on it.

Wiane raised an eyebrow. "So, he's like a waiter?"

"And a bus boy, and a dish washer, and a cook, and an errand boy…need I go on?"

Wiane sweat dropped. "No thanks!" she laughed. "And what are you doing here, are you also a cook or are you only working as waiter?"

"Waiter, mostly. I cook if we're really busy. Sometimes I go with Lienna on errands."

"I see... The only thing I was doing the whole time was traveling and playing B-Daman!" She gave a big smile, obviously pleased with herself.

Wen smiled back. "That's sounds like you. See anything of interest on your travels?"

Wiane looked at the ceiling. "Yeah, I saw some things. But sometimes I felt kind of lonely."

"Next time you go, I'll go with you!" Wen said smiling. "It'd be fun! Like an adventure!"

Wiane raised an eyebrow. "You're sure you wanna come with me and leave all this behind?"

Wen sighed. He got off the window sill and walked a little, looking at the ceiling, before turning to face her. "Well, it's nice, but you know I need some action in my life. I can't sit still for very long. By the way, how's Zoey?"

"She's fine! But mom wouldn't let her to go with me... she thought Zoey was too young."

"Li misses her. You know, we haven't battled in a while. I bet I can still beat the pants off of you."

Wiane giggled. "Aw how cute! ...And no, you can't!" she stood up proudly. "I was always the winner! Everyone knows it!"

"Actually, didn't our battles always end in draws? Then we would started fighting and Zoey and Li would have to break us up."

Wiane rubbed the back of her head. "Oh yeah…Well, I can beat you now!"

"Keep dreaming! I could beat you any day!"

"Wanna bet?"

"There's a B-DaField outside. Wanna go?"

Wiane jumped up. "Sure! Then you can see that I'm still the best!" she smiled widely.

"Race ya!" He stuck out his tongue and ran out door.

Wiane waved her arms around frantically. "Hey! You always play unfair!" She darted out after him.

"Do not! Catch me if you can!"

"Oh yeah?!" She ran faster and caught him but they fell. They rolled a little until Wen was on top of Wiane.

Wen smirked triumphantly until he realized their position and blushed. "S-sorry!" he got up quickly, his blush darkening. "Um, so let's battle." He walked over to B-DaTable.

Wiane lay there for a moment. "Uh..." she blushed a little as she daydreamed then registered Wen's comment and scrambled to her feet. "Right!" she followed him to the B-DaTable. "So, DHT-battle?"

Wen winked as he pulled out his B-Daman and the shield went up. "Sure."

Wiane pulled out her B-Daman Comet Star and smirked. "Ready to lose? Again?"

"In your dreams! King Bakuso! B-DaFire!" he fired at Comet Star. "I won't loose!"

"Oh you think?" she shot at his B-Daman. "You can't win! Comet Shower!" She fired her special attack at him and it hit the side of his B-Daman.

"Hey! Not bad, Azure Light!"

The shot hit the side of Wiane's B-Daman. "I see you become better, B-DaFire!" her shot whizzed towards his B-Daman.

Wen dodged. "You too." He raised his B-Daman to fire when a blast hit the middle of the table.

"What the! Who's there!?"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Okay, sorry for the really late update! I hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Chapter 3

Wow! Two updates so close together! Even with all my laziness! Everyone say happy birthday to irisuchanu! It was her birthday on August 30th. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Battle B-Daman! Neither does irisuchanu!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Wiane spun around to look at the hole the blast made. "Wow... Who did that?!"

"I wasn't aware you had a girlfriend, Wen." A voice cackled. Wen gasped when he saw who it was.

"Ababa! What do you want?!" Wiane looked at Wen with a confused look on her face. "Who's he?"

Wen growled. "He was the leader of the Shadow Alliance. What do you want, Ababa?!"

Ababa stood up on one of the many cliffs that littered the dessert. "Oh? Aren't you going to say hello to your other friend?" another person stepped up to the edge of the cliff.

Wen's eyes went wide. "B-Biarce?!"

Wiane huffed and crossed her arms. "Oh fine, a reunion. And who's he?" Wen's eyes narrowed. "He worked for the Neo Shadow Alliance. When Yamato beat him I thought he was gone forever."

Ababa laughed. "Obviously, you were wrong."

Wen grabbed Wiane's arm and pulled her over to him. "There's something wrong about Biarce. I can't pinpoint it, but he's different from before."

Wiane looked from Wen to Biarce and back to Wen. "...But what do they want then?"

"I don't know."

Ababa laughed again. "Well, I was going to challenge Yamato but I think this might be more interesting." He removed his hat, revealing the third eye.

Wen moved in front of Wiane. "Don't you dare touch her!"

Wiane nervously grabbed Wen's shoulder, her voice shaking with concern. "But Wen... what if you...?"

Wen turned his head to look at her. "I'll be fine! Run into the café! Now!"

Wiane shook her head. "No! I'm not leaving you here!"

Wen spun around to face her and grabbed her shoulders. "Don't be stubborn! Get out of here while you can!"

"I hate to interrupt your little lovers spat," Ababa sneered. "But I have business to attend to. HYPNOTRANCE!" a blast fired from the third eye, heading for Wen.

"NO!" Wiane screamed as she pushed Wen as hard as she could. Wen landed hard on the ground and looked up to see the blast slam into Wiane.

"WIANE! NO!"

When the beam faded, Wiane stood there, motionless. Her bangs covered her eyes. She slowly raised her head, revealing her yellow eyes to be empty.

Yamato came running out with Gray, Lienna, Terry, Enjyu, and Li. "Wen, what's going on-Ababa!" his eyes landed on Wiane. "Who's she? What happened?!"

"Wiane?" Li said, concerned.

Ababa snickered. "Looks like I have a new recruit."

Wen growled and stood up. "No! I won't let you take her!" He pointed his b-daman at Ababa.

"Wiane, was it? Alright then, get rid of Wen Yong Fa!" Ababa ordered.

Wiane nodded and turned to Wen. She aimed her b-daman at him. Her eyes took on an almost angry light.

Wen clenched his b-daman. _'I wanted to fight you Wiane, but not like this! I'm not going to loose!'_

Wiane smirked and fired powerful shots at his b-daman as well as at his body.

Wen winced when a shot hit his right hand and another hit his left shoulder. "Ahh!" He growled and raised his b-daman. "B-DaFire!" he screamed, firing at Wiane.

Biarce raised his b-daman and fired at Wen.

Wen dove to the side and just barely dodged shots. "Hey!"

Enjyu took out his b-daman. "I'll Take Biarce! I still have a score to settle."

Wiane fired at his b-daman. The attack hit the side of his B-daman and Wen was thrown off balance. "Great...Solar star!" Wiane fired her special attack at Wen. The shot hit Wen's b-daman and he was sent flying backwards into the rocks by the force of the blast. Yamato and the others ran over to him.

"Wen!" Yamato gasped, dropping down next to the injured boy. Biarce lowered b-daman.

Enjyu growled and kept his b-daman trained on Biarce. "Hey! I'm not done here!"

Wiane laughed evilly. "Are you already giving up?" Wen tried to stand up but failed as pain shot up his leg.

Yamato put his hand on Wen's shoulder. "Wen, don't get up! You're hurt!"

Wen shoved Yamato's hand from his shoulder. "No! I'm not going to let them take Wiane!"

Ababa grinned. "Maybe next time, Wen. I'll take care of you later, Yamato." A black cloud surrounded Ababa, Wiane, and Biarce.

Wen screamed. "NO!" he leapt at cloud but it vanished. Ababa, Wiane, and Biarce were gone. Wen dropped to his knees, staring at where they had been moments ago, his arms falling limp at his sides. "No…"

Lienna ran to Wen's side. "They're gone… But how?!"

Li went to Wen. "Brother... Don't worry, we will get Wiane back."

Wen was silent for a moment before he slammed his fist into the ground. 'I failed her. I completely failed her…'

Enjyu put hand on Wen's shoulder. "We'll find her. Ababa's bound to show up at the next tournament. That's just his style. We'll fight him there."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!

Wen: How could you do that to Wiane?!

It's just for the story! I swear she's fine! Help *runs*


	4. Chapter 4

Wow, I'm on a roll! I'm going to try to keep updating as fast as I can. I'm also going to try to get going on my other stories. I've started chapter 7 for Heart of Atania and chapter 2 for Dueling for Love is in progress. School is starting soon so I don't know if I will be able to keep up with my stories but I will try.

Disclaimer: Me and irisuchanu do NOT own Battle B-Daman, but irisu-chan does own Wiane and Zoey, so no stealing!

Enjoy!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

As each day passed, they waited for some sign of Ababa, Biarce, or Wiane. Li was forced to watch his brother fall into a depression worse than when Li had been taken by the Neo Shadow Alliance. Wen hadn't picked up King Bakuso since that day and refused to leave his room.

-Some weeks later the tournament started-

After hours of convincing, the gang finally managed to get Wen to sign up for the tournament.

Yamato looked around the tournament coliseum. "No sign of Ababa yet."

"Or Wiane…" Wen said dejectedly, looking at the floor.

Terry turned to Gray. "Wen's still beating himself up for what happened to Wiane."

Gray sighed. "I noticed, I feel bad for him, it wasn't even his fault." Their conversation was cut short when someone stepped out in front of the huge screen and it flickered on.

"Okay! Welcome everyone to the B-daman Winners Tournament!" Vinnie B yelled into the microphone. The crowd cheered loudly. Vinnie B grinned. "Okay, let's welcome our contestants! The returning champ, Yamato Delgado!"

Yamato rushed out into the arena. "Yeah! Hiya peoples!"

"Gray 'of the Gale' Michael Vincent!"

Gray stepped in the arena after Yamato and punched air.

"Terry McScotty!"

Terry leapt into the air and slashed through it with his sword.

"The B-DaBattling brothers, Wen and Li!"

Wen did a karate kick and Li appeared in a flurry of paper seals.

"Wiane Therru!" Wen's head shot toward the direction Vinnie B was indicating. _'Wiane!'_

Wiane stepped into the arena and held her b-daman high in the air.

"Biarce!"

The air rippled and Biarce appeared next to Wiane. His b-daman appeared out of thin air and landed in his hands.

Vinnie B leapt into the air and punched it with his fist. "Let the tournament begin!" Loud cheers filled the coliseum.

Vinnie B pointed to the crowd. "Alright let's get this show on the road with the first match! Its Wiane vs Wen!"

Wiane glared at Wen. Wen tightened his grip on King Bakuso. _'I have to save her.'_

Vinnie B pointed to the B-DaBattle Field. "Take your positions players!"

Wiane stood behind the other side of the table and took out her B-daman. Wen took out his b-daman.

"Ready, set…"

"B-DaFire!" Wen and Wiane screamed. Wiane fired at Wen's b-daman but he dodged and fired back.

"Azure Light!" Wen screamed.

Wiane dodged and fired a B-DaBall at the left side of the table and fired another B-DaBall at the right side. Both B-DaBalls hit the sides and rebounded, heading towards King Bakuso with top speed. The B-DaBalls collided with Wen's B-Daman and the shield vanished. "Game over..." Wiane smirked.

"No…" Wen whispered. He slowly turned and walked back to the bench and sat. He let his b-daman drop to the floor and stared blankly at it. "I can't believe I lost…so easily."

Zoey made her way over to Wen. "Wen..." She paused and looked at Wiane. "I can't believe she's so strong right now!"

"I failed her." Wen's voice was barely audible. "What am I supposed to do now?"

"Brother…" Li trailed off and turned to Zoey. "What should we do?"

Zoey looked at the ground. "I... I don't know." She looked at Wiane who walked off to Ababa and Biarce.

Terry's eyes suddenly went wide and he turned to everyone "Is it possible that they still use the same headquarters from before? From when we saved Lienna? Maybe Wiane is there too."

Wen's head snapped up. "That's right! Maybe they're using the same base! We can go get Wiane!"

Zoey looked confused. "Are we going right now?"

Yamato shook his head. "We can't. Not right now."

Wen spun around, looking furious, eyes blazing. "Why not?!"

Terry held his hands up in defense. "Yamato's right. We need to plan this out. Rushing in blindly won't do anything."

"Besides, we have to B-DaBattle too. We can come with a plan later." Gray explained.

"Next is Li vs Gray!" Vinnie B shouted into the micro phone.

Gray nodded. "Okay."

"Looks like we're up. See you guys later." Li said, smiling at Zoey. "Bye." Zoey blushed and smiled. "Bye…Good luck!"

*Later that day*

Wen fired repeatedly at a large rock, reloaded, and continued firing at the rock. Gray looked up from where he and the others were sitting at a table outside the café.

Gray sighed. "He's been doing that for hours."

"Oh..." Zoey looked at Wen with a worried face and then turned back to the group. "We have to get Wiane back!"

"But how? We still don't have a plan." Yamato pointed out.

"We have to try!" Li said firmly.

Zoey nodded in agreement. "Yeah."

Yamato jumped out of his seat. "Are we going now?"

Gray stood up. "Yeah, let's go get Wen and get going." They went to Wen and they all headed for the former base of the Shadow Alliance.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I hope you liked the chappie! Remember, reviewing is your friend!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi! Did ya miss me? Finally finished editing chapter 5! And it only took me, what, a few months? Wow, I'm really getting lazy, aren't I?

* * *

Everyone was on edge as the large (and strangely turtle-like) base came into view. Gray tensed. "Okay, everyone be careful. We don't want anyone getting captured." He warned the others.

Yamato nodded. "Right!"

Terry held a finger to his lips. "Shhhhhhhhhh!" they went inside.

"Somebody's definitely been here. The whole place is up and running again. They still must have things to do if they haven't taken off yet though." Li said, frowning.

Dodging guards and cameras, they went to the training room and hid behind a wall. Wiane was training there and Ababa was watching her. Wen started for her but was stopped by Gray.

"Solar Star!" Wiane yelled, a black light appearing around her body [1]. She fired at a statue, smashing it. "...Solar Star!" she fired again at another statue, shattering it easily. She took out another B-DaBall. This one was special and charged with power.

"Black Hole!!" she fired at a huge statue and when the smoke vanished nothing was left of it.

"...Oh" Her knees began to trembling and she dropped to the ground.

"Stand up, Wiane! You're not done yet!" Ababa sneered.

Wiane growled a little, but then stood up again.

'_He can't talk to her like that!'_ Wen growled and started to move toward Wiane again but was stopped again, this time by Li.

"Not yet." Li said firmly.

"We've got to do something. We can't leave her here!" Yamato whispered, a little too loudly.

Ababa spun to face their direction. "Who's there?!"

Wiane fired at the wall where they were hiding. It shattered. "Intruders." Wiane said monotonously. "What do you want me to do with them, master?"

Ababa glared. "Biarce!" The air rippled and Biarce appeared. "Both of you, destroy them!"

"Yes sir." Wiane and Biarce said in unison. They raised their B-Damans and fired at them.

Enjyu jumped to his feet "Scatter!" he yelled. They all dove different ways as Wiane and Biarce began firing at them. Enjyu took out Lightning Kahn and fired at Biarce, who dodged. Wen took out King Bakuso and fired at Wiane. Biarce fired back at Enjyu and a B-DaBall hit Enjyu's shoulder.

Wiane dodged quickly. "Solar Star!" she screamed as she fired her special attack at King Bakuso. Wen leapt out the way and fired again.

Enjyu dropped to one knee and winced. _'He's even stronger than before. What are we going to do?'_

Suddenly, a thought struck Li. "Zoey! Try talking to her!"

Zoey nodded and turned to Wiane. "Wiane!" she yelled. "Don't you recognize us?

Wiane paused in her firing and looked at her. "Should I?"

Zoey nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, you should! They're your friends! And I'm your little sister! Please say you still know us..."

Wiane stared before glaring and sharply turning her B-Daman toward Zoey. "I don't have any friends!" she fired at her.

"Zoey!" Li yelled and jumped in front of her. Wiane's B-DaBalls hit him in the arm, leg, and stomach and he dropped to the ground. Zoey held Li tightly in her arms. "Li! Why did you do that?! Now you're hurt, because of me."

"Li!" Wen yelled. He felt his blood boil and turned back to Wiane. "You may be my friend but I won't let you hurt Li!" Wen threw King Bakuso into the air and it combined with King Rekuso into King Bakurekuso. He caught it as it came down and fired at her. A B-DaBall hit Wiane's arm but she didn't feel it and fired back.

Meanwhile, Enjyu was locked in battle with Biarce. "Biarce, snap out of it!" he yelled for what seemed like the millionth time.

Biarce remained indifferent. "My orders are to destroy any obstacles in the way of the Millennium Shadow."

Enjyu blinked, raising an eyebrow. "Millennium Shadow?"

Ababa laughed. "That's right, the Millennium Shadow is better and stronger then the Neo Shadow Alliance."

Wen growled. "Well, I won't let you take Wiane!" he fired at Wiane and a B-DaBall hit the side of her B-Daman.

Enjyu: Biarce, come on! It's me, Enjyu! Wake up!

Biarce looked confused. "Enjyu? Agh!" Biarce screamed. Thin streams of electricity circulated around his body for a brief moment before he looked up again and raised B-Daman. "I…must…obey…my master!" he fired at Enjyu.

"Ah!" Wiane growled and fired back quickly.

Ababa grinned. "I've had this do for a long time."

Wen fired rapidly at Wiane, striking her B-Daman in various places. "Wiane! Snap out of it!"

Wiane looked at him. "What...Wen?"

"Wiane, come on!" Wen screamed and kept firing as blue glow formed around him. A B-DaBall struck her B-Daman and the shield went down. Wiane cried out and fell to the ground. Wen ran to her and dropped down next to her. "Wiane! Are you okay?"

Wiane slowly opened her eyes and looked at him. "...Wen?"

Wen smiled, tears beginning to form in the corners of his eyes. "You're okay…" he wrapped his arms around her.

Wiane worked up enough strength to hug him back and smiled. "Don't cry..."

Ababa let out a low growl. "Biarce!" Biarce stopped battling Enjyu and turned to Ababa. "Let's go!" Biarce nodded and they both vanished.

"They're gone!" Yamato yelled. Wiane stared at the spot where the two had once been. "Your right." She sighed. "I'm sorry..." she said as se began to cry.

Gray walked over to her and Wen. "For what?"

Wen wiped her tears. "You didn't do anything…"

Wiane sniffed. "Really? But, I feel so guilty."

Wen took her hand in his. "It wasn't your fault."

Wiane smiled and hugged him suddenly. "I missed you..."

Wen blushed and hugged her back. "I missed you too…don't do that again, okay?"

Enjyu rolled his eyes. "Okay, okay! We get it! Can you guys just hurry up and kiss each other so we can go find Ababa and Biarce?"

Wiane blushed. "Shut up!" She struggled to pull herself to her feet.

Wen blush increased tenfold and he took off, chasing Enjyu. "Enjyu you pervert! Get back here!"

Wiane stood up and looked at Wen chasing Enjyu and laughed a bit.

"Wiane!" Zoey ran to her sister. Wiane hugged her sister tight. "Zoey...I'm so sorry."

Zoey smiled and hugged back. "Its okay."

"Let's go." Wiane turned to Enjyu, who was still running from Wen and laughed when Wen finally tackled him. "Sorry for interrupting, but I maybe know where Ababa and Biarce are."

Wen stopped choking Enjyu, though he kept his hands around the red-heads neck. "You do?" Enjyu coughed as he began to turn blue.

"Brother!" Li exclaimed, causing Wen to release Enjyu.

Wiane nodded in response to Wen's question. "I think so anyway." She sweat dropped.

Wen stood up. "Then let's go find them!"

Wiane nodded again. "Follow me." She turned and ran out of the training center.

"Let's go guys!" Wen yelled, punching the air before running after Wiane. Yamato gave an enthusiastic "Yeah!" and followed Wen.

"Wait up!" Gray shouted. He grabbed Enjyu and followed, and was shortly followed by Terry, Bull, Lienna, Li, and Zoey.

* * *

[1] You know when B-DaPlayers has a glow around them? Enjyu has purple, Wen has blue…Wiane has yellow but now it was black because she was hypnotized


End file.
